


The Blue Coat

by dragongirlG



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blood, Double Drabble, Haunting, Museums, Podfic Welcome, Psychological Horror, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-16 00:15:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21261950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragongirlG/pseuds/dragongirlG
Summary: They say the blue coat is haunted. One security guard at the museum finds out why.A double drabble written for the 2019 Stucky Halloween fest. Prompt: "Blue Coat"





	The Blue Coat

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! Thank you to Vaysh for this wonderful challenge. It has been a long time since I’ve written a short fic. Please leave a comment if you liked it!

The blue coat is haunted.   
  
It hangs upon the mannequin, a replica of the one worn by Sergeant James “Bucky” Barnes on the day he died. The original was lost in the Alps when he fell. No one ever recovered it—or Barnes’ body.  
  
The Captain America Exhibition opens on March 10, 2014—what would have been Barnes’ ninety-seventh birthday. The day goes well. Captain America isn’t present, off on some important world-saving mission, but Pepper Potts and Tony Stark attend to shake hands and pose for photographs. After all, most of the items on display are from Howard Stark’s archives, currently under the care of Stark Industries.  
  
A Smithsonian security guard is making his rounds that night when he notices a strange discoloration on the coat’s left sleeve. As he gets closer, he smells the sharp, metallic tang of copper, and in the silence he hears _drip, drip, drip_. Between one blink and the next, he sees it: a dark puddle of blood growing on the platform underneath the coat’s left cuff.   
  
Trembling, the guard turns on his flashlight.  
  
The platform is clean. Nothing is there.  
  
One mile away, Bucky Barnes screams as metal halos descend upon his head. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Transformative works are welcome!
> 
> [Reblog on Tumblr](https://stucky-halloween.tumblr.com/post/188725865856/title-the-blue-coat-author-dragongirlg-fics) | [View on Dreamwidth](https://stuckyanonymous.dreamwidth.org/66240.html)
> 
> Please come say hello: [Tumblr](https://dragongirlg-fics.tumblr.com/) | [Dreamwidth](https://dragongirlg.dreamwidth.org/) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/dragongirlg)


End file.
